


3 months

by charizella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, New Year's Eve, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizella/pseuds/charizella
Summary: Jisoo couldn't last 3 months without him.





	

Jisoo held the firecracker tightly. And it sparked, which made Jisoo scared a little. But a voice inside his head made him brave.

"Jisoo-yah, you can do it. Hold it carefully and point it away from you." A soft voice repeated itself inside Jisoo's head.

As the sparks died out, Jisoo went to Jeonghan, getting another firecracker. Jeonghan lend him one, "You were so scared of these before." He said as Jisoo started to light the cracker.

Jisoo waved the sparking stick around, luckily, Hansol capturing the right moment to take the photo.

On the photo was a happy Jisoo, waving the light in a infinty motion. Smiling genuinely, his eyes already closed, his teeth exposed.

Hansol showed Jisoo the photo, which made Jisoo happy too, "This smile is for a certain someone, isn't it?" Hansol teased as he scanned all the other photos.

A few weeks passed by smoothly. And it was already February 14th. Valentine's day.

Jeonghan, Jisoo and Seungcheol used to hang out as a threesome during Valentine's day. Maybe because they really couldn't pair up without one feeling left out.

But this year, there were only two of them.

Jeonghan and Jisoo hung out at a café, sipping coffee, eating cake. People mistook them for being a couple, it was the first time people saw only two of the popular threesome in public, let alone it be Valentine's Day.

People called them different names, JiHan, ShuJeong. It feels different not hearing JiHanCheol, JeongCheolSoo, CheolHanSoo, really different.

"It's really different without someone shifting positions from the middle to somewhere at the end." Jeonghan said with a sad sigh. Jisoo couldn't agree more.

"I wonder who he's with up there." Jisoo intended to joke but seems it was no time for joking.

"Hey, let's visit him."

At the cemetery, Jisoo and Jeonghan walked a familiar path lined with grass and tiny white flowers.

The cemetery was a peaceful place. Where physical bodies of free souls be buried and rot eventually. 

They stopped by a stone grave, carved on it was,

"Choi Seungcheol  
August 8, 1995 - October 14, ----  
May your soul rest in peace."

Jisoo placed the white roses they bought beforehand on the stone grave. And both lighted white candles.

"Happy Valentine's Day, hyung." Jisoo whispered to the grave.

Later that week, Jisoo visited Seungcheol's grave on his own.

He didn't bring anything with him except a single white rose and Seungcheol's friendship ring.

Jisoo kept Seungcheol's ring since the day he died. That time, they said it was to remember him.

But Jisoo finally thought otherwise, he removed the ring from his right pinky finger and played with it.

"You know, at first we thought we would remember you if the ring was with us," He said to the grave, talking to Seungcheol.

He put the white rose on the grave and sat on the grass, hugging his feet as he continued talking,

"Now I finally thought, we don't need this ring to be reminded of you. It was only selfish we took it from you. I'm sorry it took me around 3 months to realize." Jisoo curled his lips to a sad smile.

"On our Valentine's day last year, I really felt I was already in love with you. I kept up with this unrequited love for months.

"When we saw your bloody, lifeless body on the cold sidewalk. I was infuriated. I was so angry, who could've done this to you?

"I know you're not the type of person that also gets angry at the one who killed him, I knew you're not the type of person to be mad at someone who killed you. You would've probably even be angrier at the person that killed one of us than that asshole that killed you.” Jisoo dug a small hole on the grass and buried Seungcheol’s ring. Along with his worries, and his romantic love for the older.

"That's what makes me love you. Your so selfless. I'm so selfish." He started crying. As always.

"I love you more than a brother love, Seungcheol-ah. Much much more." Jisoo's final words as he laid his back on the grass. And eventually fell asleep.

No one knew if he ever woke up since then.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Happy New Year! Let's make this year SEVENTEEN's year!


End file.
